Otra oportunidad
by sahethel salvatore
Summary: Odín y Thor reciben una muy buena sorpresa de parte de Loki. Tras Thor el mundo oscuro y con unos cambios. Si no habeis visto la peli os aconsejo que no leais este fic hasta que la hayais visto. Quien avisa no es traidor. ;-)


Esta historia transcurre al final de la segunda película de Thor, por l s que no la hayais visto os recomiendo que no la leais. Pero l s que si habeis visto esa gran peli: en esta historia Loki muere de verdad, quiero decir que no es ninguno de sus muchos trucos. Muere en el mundo oscuro, sin embargo, un pequeño destacamento de Odín se encuentra con algo con lo que no contaba. Y ya está. No digo más que si no desvelo futuros misterios. Agur y feliz año 2014. Espero que os hayan traído muchas cosas los Reyes Magos.

* * *

Asgard no había vuelto a ser lo mismo, bueno, más bien, Thor no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que había vuelto de su última batalla en Midgard. Había perdido más de lo que hubiese deseado nunca. Había vuelto a perder a Loki, y esta vez era para siempre. Y lo que más le dolía, a parte del hecho de no poder volver a reír con él, era que ni siquiera le pudo ofrecer el digno funeral que le correspondía por derecho natal. Había dejado su cuerpo inerte en esa inóspita tierra.

Estaba dando vueltas a la comida que tenía en su plato sin probar bocado alguno, cuando Sif le interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras hablaba con Volstagg

-Estoy segura de que si vamos allí, nos encontraremos con que era otro de sus trucos y que realmente está vivo y liándola en algún sitio.

-Disculpa -le incriminó Thor-, Sif. Pero yo mismo vi con mis propios ojos cómo mi hermano daba su último aliento. Y Jane también lo vio.

-Lo siento, Thor -se disculpó la guerrera-. Pero es que no me fío de él.

-Dio su vida por mí, Sif. Le lloré mientras le sostenía en brazos y vi cómo su vida se marchaba de su cuerpo. Este se tornó frío y sin vida. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

La discusión fue interrumpida por un soldado que entró en el comedor y se dirigió deprisa hacia Odín. Le dijo algo al oído, y acto seguido se levantó, se disculpó y, llamando a Thor en el proceso, se marchó por la puerta junto al soldado.

-¿Qué -le preguntó Thor al Padre de Todos mientras andaban por los pasillos de palacio- ocurre, padre?

-Han encontrado a tu hermano. Mandé un destacamento pequeño para recuperar su cadáver y así poder darle una despedida digna de su rango. Sin embargo, lo que han encontrado no es lo que fueron a buscar.

-¿A qué te refieres, padre?

-Ahora lo verás.

-¿Está en malas condiciones? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-No hijo, no. No es eso. No logro entender cómo ni por qué ha ocurrido, pero Loki no es el Loki que dejaste muerto la última vez que le viste.

-No logro entender a qué te refieres.

-Observa y calla -le dijo Odín al llegar al Cuarto de Sanación. Allí estaban las curanderas afanándose en un pequeño cuerpo. Dando mil vueltas a su alrededor.

Thor se acercó al lecho en el que se encontraban y no se pudo creer lo que vio.

-Padre, es imposible.

-Lo sé, pero tal vez sea mi oportunidad de enmendar todo el daño que le causé cuandl descubrió la verdad. Sin embargo, eso no devolverá las vidas que segó.

-Y, ¿qué edad se supone que tiene?

-Creo que anda por los cinco años. Pero hasta que no despierte no sabremos nada. Puede que si cuerpo sea pequeño pero su mente siga siendo adulta. Y si tiene la mente acorde a su físico, cuando pregunte por tu madre no sé qué decirle.

-La verdad, padre. No cometas los mismos errores.

En ese momento el pequeño bulto se movió, se estiró y abrió sus verdes ojos para morar a su alrededor.

-Loki, pequeño -le dijo Odín-, buenos días, hijo.

-Padre, ¿quién es ese hombre?

Padre e hijojo se miraron reconociendo que el joven príncipe sólo era, en efecto, un niño de cinco años, completamente inocente.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, por favoooooor quiero reviews! A! Y antes de nada, si hay algún fallo en alguna palabra, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Que se me ha estropeado el pc y me he tenido que descargar una app para el movil de office así que, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Saludos desde Santurtzi!


End file.
